sim_football_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
News Board-Season 2
Before 10/9 Draft *The Draft Begins *Monsters take Coby Oconnell with first overall pick *Cherubs franchise Napoleon Bratcher *Cherubs sign restricted free agent Glenn McClenton *Cherubs trade DE Salvador Walker and thei fifth round pick in exchange for the 'Mericans' third round pick. *The draft ends. Beyond *Jared Shannon resigns with the Cherubs on a two year deal *Yisus signs former Cherub Silas Setton on a one year deal. *Boris Lomax signs with the Cherubs on an undisclosed contract. *Mickey Heyd resigns with Monsters on a one year deal. 10/9 *A trade occurs between the 'Mericans and Yisus. Yisus receives Colin Redding, Xavier Billings, and Michel Buhr, in exchange for Bradley Zeh and Adam Stackhouse. *Minicamps and OTAs begin. *Training Camp Day 1 injuries: West Texas 'Mericans RB Mykhall Hanspard (broken Finger), Moon Monsters WR Vito Raya (Concussion), Uzbekistan Cherubs DE Rocco Grizzle (Broken Rib) *Training Camp Day 2 Injuries: Team Yisus ILB Colton Winthrope (Separated Shoulder), West Texas 'Mericans OLB Jody Burgher (Torn ACL) 10/10 *Training camp day 3 injuries: Moon Monsters S Russ Thinkman (Concussion), Uzbekistan Cherubs DT Jeremy Stroud (Hamstring) *Taining camp day 3 surprise players: West Texas 'Mericans OLB Jarret Van Valkenberg and QB Lenard Braaten, Uzbekistan Cherubs S Courtney Modeste, Moon Monsters WR Dwayne Janney and Daron Pateo, Team Yisus ILB Tim Draggoo *A trade occurs between the Monsters and Yisus. Yisus receives OT Marcus Jimenez and S Frederic Eason in exchange for S Hank Ebert, OT Carmen Greeno, and ILB Tim Draggoo. *Training camp day 4 injuries: Team Yisus S Rusty Propes (Shoulder) and WR Asa Denney (Concussion) *A trade occurs between the Uzbekistan Cherubs and Moon Monsters. The Cherubs receive RB Derek Monroe and TE Kyle Forshi in exchange for RB Clint Libby. 10/11 *The Cherubs defeat Yisus, 38-28. *The 'Mericans defeat the Monsters, 21-14. *Week 1 Injuries: Cherubs CB Bradley Bernat (Concussion), 'Mericans RB Mykhall Hanspard (ankle), Team Yisus OG/C Lee Rodas (Torn ACL) *Week 1 offensive rookie of the week: Jared Ashman, Cherubs WR, Runner up: Coby Oconnell, Monsters QB *Week 1 defensive rookie of the week: Jarret Van Valkenberg, 'Mericans OLB, Runner up: Jayson Burns, Cherubs S *Week 1 Fedex Air Player of the Week: Vincenzo Berlin, Cherubs QB, Runner up: Bryce Inwood, Yisus WR *Week 1 Fedex Ground Player of the Week: Rudo Parikh, Yisus RB, Runner up: Jesse Nyquist, Monsters RB 10/12 *The 'Mericans defeat Yisus, 41-28. *Monsters Defeat Cherubs in Bishkek Kyrgyzstan, to begin the relocation series, with the score being 35-34. *The 'Mericans break the record for the most sacks by one team in one game, with 9. *Monsters DE Horacio Fincham suspended 3 games for violating the league's substance abuse policy. *Week 2 injuries: Team Yisus DT Malcolm Chiou (Broken Arm, Placed on IR), Team Yisus QB Charles Diaz (Concussion, Broken Finger, Placed on Short term IR), Monsters WR Thaddeus Longmore (Separated Shouder, placed on short term IR) *Wilbur Scaglione Suspended 1 game and fined $100,000 for hit on Yisus QB Charles Diaz. *Week 2 Offensive Rookie of the Week: Jedidiah Hairston, 'Mericans RB, Zollie Compton, Yisus RB *Week 2 Defensive Rookie of the Week: Jackson Seymour, 'Mericans S, Runner up: Earl Pintor, Yisus OLB *Week 2 Fedex Air Player of the Week: Andres Sytsma, 'Mericans QB, Joan Callahan, 'Mericans WR *Week 2 Fedex Ground Player of the Week: Clint Libby, Monsters RB, Runner up: Jedidiah Hairston, 'Mericans RB 10/13 *A trade occurs between the Monsters, Cherubs, and Yisus. The Monsters receive WR Christian Cairo and QB Charles Diaz from Yisus. Yisus Receives QB Man Bays, DT Jeremy Stroud, a 6th round draft pick, and a 10th round draft pick from the Cherubs, as well as an 8th round pick from the Monsters. The Cherubs Receive DT Carter Salamanca and QB Kenny Rodrigo from the Monsters. *The First tie ever occurs, when the 'Mericans face the Cherubs in Tulsa, with a score of 20-20. *Yisus defeats the Monsters, 31-26. *Week 3 injuries: Moon Monsters WR Daron Pateo (torn achilles) and S Frances McDaniel (Broken arm), Cherubs DT Tut Livingston (Groin) *Week 3 Offensive Rookie of the Week: 'Mericans RB Jedidiah Hairston, Runner up: Monsters QB Coby Oconnell *Week 3 Defensive Rookie of the Week: Cherubs DE Douglass Hawkins, Runner up: 'Mericans OLB Jarrett Van Valkenberg *Week 3 Fedex Air Player of the Week: Yisus WR Jordan Sandoz, Runner up: Monsters QB Coby Oconnell *Week 3 Fedex Ground Player of the Week: 'Mericans RB Jedidiah Hairston, Runner up: Yisus RB Rudo Parikh 10/14 *Cherubs ILB Dylan Addison Arrested on charge of helping someone get out of jail. He payed bail of $150,000. *A trade occurs between the Moon Monsters and the Uzbekistan Cherubs. The Cherubs get OLB Hector Lovierto. The Monsters get the Cherubs' third round pick and ILB Dylan Addison. *The Monsters Convert Dylan Addison to OLB. 10/17 *Monsters defeat Yisus, 49-31. *Cherubs Defeat 'Mericans, 34-32. *Week 4 Offensive Rookie of the week: Coby Oconnell, Monsters QB, Runner up: Daron Pateo, Monsters WR *Week 4 Defensive Rookie of the week: Earl Pintor, Yisus ILB, Runner Up: Jayson Burns, Cherubs S *Week 4 Fedex Air Player of the Week: Coby Oconnell, Monsters QB, runner up: Daron Pateo, Monsters WR *Week 4 Fedex Ground player of the week: Jesse Nyquist, Monsters RB, Runner up: Derek Monroe, Cherubs RB 10/18 *Monsters OLB Dylan Addison has his trial for trying to help get somebody out of jail. After a while, the jury could not come to a conclusion, thus making this a hung jury. *The league suspends Monsters OLB Dylan Addison 4 games for helping somebody get out of jail. *Monsters OLB appeals his suspension, stating that not enough evidence was provided. 10/21 *Cherubs Defeat Yisus, 38-27 *'Mericans defeat Monsters, 37-31 *Week 5 Injuries: 'Mericans OLB Jarrett Van Valkenberg (Broken Foot), Cherubs WR RObbie Hall (Broken Collarbone), Yisus CB Deandre Parks (Back), Monsters OG/C Marco Grundidge (High Ankle Sprain) *Week 5 Offensive rookie of the week: Derek Monroe, Cherubs RB, Runner Up: Coby Oconnell, Monsters QB *Week 5 Defensive Rookie of the Week: Jayson Burns, Cherubs S, Runner Up: Sylvester Cubbage, 'Mericans ILB *Week 5 Fedex Air Player of the week: Joan Callahan, 'Mericans WR, Runner Up: Carl Zevatas, Cherubs WR *Week 5 Fedex ground player of the week: Derek Monroe, Cherubs RB, Jesse Nyquist, Monsters RB 10/24 *It is announced that two expansion teams will be entering the league starting season 3. They are the Wyoming aardvarks and Brooklyn Magic. *Monsters defeat Cherubs, 59-49 *Yisus defeats 'Mericans 35-31 *Week 6 Offensive rookie of the week: Coby Oconnell, Monsters QB, Runner up: Daron Pateo, Monsters WR *Week 6 defensive rookie of the week: Percy Wallace, Monsters ILB, Runner up: Earl Pintor, Yisus OLB *Week 6 Fedex air player of the week: Coby Oconnell, Monsters QB, Runner up: Daron Pateo, Monsters WR *Week 6 fedex ground player of the week: Jedidiah Hairston, 'Mericans RB, Runner up: Zollie Compton, Yisus RB 10/25 *Cherubs WR Carl Zevatas gets a contract extension. He will get paid 6 points in season 3, 4 points in season 4, and a team option of 6 points in season 5. 10/26 *The Cherubs defeat the 'Mericans, 38-31. *Cherubs WR Robbie Hall gets season ending shoulder surgery. He is placed on IR. *After a news article stated that an unnamed owner said that he would pay Carl Zevatas 7 bidding points each year for 4 years, Carl Zevatas fired his agent. *Monsters Defeat Yisus, 35-24 *Week 7 Offensive Rookie of the week: Mykhall Hanspard, 'Mericans RB, Runner up: Coby Oconnell, Monsters QB *Week 7 Defensive Rookie of the week: Sylvester Cubbage, 'Mericans ILB, Runner Up: Tim Draggoo, Monsters ILB *Week 7 Fedex Air Player of the Week: Glenn McClenton, Cherubs WR, Runner up: Vincenzo Berlin, Cherubs QB *Week 7 Fedex Ground player of the week: Rudo Parikh, Yisus RB, Runner up: Mykhall Hanspard, 'Mericans RB *Week 7 injuries: 'Mericans TE Bill Cruz (Concussion), Monsters DE Edwin Teems (Broken Toe) 10/28 *The 'Mericans Defeat the Cherubs, 41-30 *'Mericans CB Quentin Dawn is activated from PUP list. *A trade occurs between Team Yisus and the Moon Monsters. Yisus receives QB Charles Diaz, and the Monsters receive Yisus' sixth round pick. *Yisus Defeats the Monsters, 52-48 *Offensive Rookie of the Week: Yisus WR Bryce Inwood, Runner up: Monsters QB Coby Oconnell *Defensive Rookie of the Week: 'Mericans ILB Sylvester Cubbage, Runner Up: Monsters OLB Dylan Addison *Fedex Air Player of the Week: Yisus WR Bryce Inwood, Runner up: Monsters QB Coby Oconnell *Fedex Ground Player of the Week: 'Mericans RB Jedidiah Hairston, Runner up: 'Mericans QB Andres Sytsma 10/29 *A trade occurs between the Monsters and Cherubs. The Monsters get WR Glenn McClenton. The Cherubs get WR Daron Pateo, a sixth round pick, and a 9th round pick. *Monsters defeat Cherubs, 45-34. *'Mericans defeat Yisus, 32-21. *The trade deadline is reached. *Week 9 Offensive Rookie of the Week: 'Mericans RB Jedidiah Hairston, Runner up: Monsters QB Coby Oconnell. *Week 9 Defenseive ROokie of the Week: 'Mericans Cb Quentin Dawn, Runner up: 'Mericans ILB Sylvester Cubbage *Week 9 Fedex Air Player of the Week: Monsters WR Glenn McClenton, Runner up: Monsters WR Christian Cairo. *Week 9 Fedex Ground player of the week: 'Mericans RB Jedidiah Hairston, Cherubs RB Lawrence Litwin *Week 9 Injuries: Cherubs CB Huston Mander (Groin), Monsters DE Johnny Luther Jr. (Foot), 'Mericans TE Williams Fulz (Broken Rib) 11/2 *Cherubs Defeat Yisus, 23-14. *Monsters defeat 'Mericans, 47-35 *Week 10 Offensive Rookie of the Week: Monsters QB Coby Oconnell, Runner Up: 'Mericans WR Darius Pattison *Week 10 Defensive Rookie of the Week: Cherubs DE Douglass Hawkins, Runner up: 'Mericans ILB Sylvester Cubbage. *Week 10 Fedex Air Player of the Week: Monsters QB COby Oconnell, Runner up: Monsters WR Glenn McClenton *Week 10 Fedex ground Player of the week: Monsters RB Jesse Nyquist, Runner Up: 'Mericans RB Jedidiah Hairston 11/4 *Cherubs Defeat Yisus, 38-34. *'Mericans Defeat Monsters, 40-28. *'Mericans OLB Jarrett Van Valkenberg is cleared to play in week 12. *Week 11 Offensive Rookie of the Week: Cherubs RB Derek Monroe, Runner up: 'Mericans RB Jedidiah Hairston *Week 11 Defensive rookie of week: Cherubs S Leon Erikssohn, Runner Up: 'Mericans CB Quentin Dawn *Week 11 Fedex air player of the week: Yisus WR Jordan Sandoz, Monsters WR Javier Castano *Week 11 Fedex ground player of the week: Cherubs RB Derek Monroe, Runner up: 'Mericans RB Jedidiah Hairston. 11/5 *The 'Mericans defeat Yisus, 27-24 (OT) *The Monsters defeat the Cherubs, 40-35 *Week 12 offensive rookie of the week: 'Merican RB Jedidiah Hairston, Runner up: Yisus WR Bryce Inwood *Week 12 defensive rookie of the week: Monsters ILB Tim Draggoo, Runner Up: 'Mericans ILB Jarrett Van Valkenberg. *Week 12 fedex air player of the week: Cherubs WR Carl Zevatas, Runner Up: Yisus WR Bryce Inwood *Week 12 fedex ground player of the week: 'Mericans QB Andres Sytsma, Runner up: 'Mericans RB Jedidiah Hairston *The Monsters will play at the 'Mericans in the super bowl. 11/10 *The 'Mericans defeat the Monsters, 32-25, to take the Mathis Trophy. *Daunte Taube is named SB MVP.